


Guilty by Association

by WhispersOfSleeping



Category: American Assassin (2017)
Genre: American Assassin - Freeform, Dylan O'Brien - Freeform, F/M, PWP, Smut, Violence, dylan o'brien x reader, mitch rapp - Freeform, mitch rapp smut, mitch rapp x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 11:41:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16853347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WhispersOfSleeping/pseuds/WhispersOfSleeping
Summary: It had appeared to be the perfect one night stand with a complete stranger, but he wasn’t as perfect as you’d thought.





	Guilty by Association

“For the record, I don’t normally do stuff like this,” you mumbled as the dark-haired man in front of you pulled away to catch his breath. By ‘normally,’ you meant ‘ever.’ You don’t ever do stuff like this. You’d never hooked up with a random guy, let alone in the bathroom of a restaurant in a fancy hotel in a foreign country. You honestly couldn’t believe that you were doing this. This was so not you.

“Neither do I,” he said quietly, before ducking back in to kiss you. His voice wasn’t incredibly deep, but it made up for it with it’s rough quality. His hands drifted over your thighs and up to your hips, where he gripped tightly and yanked you forward, attaching his mouth to your neck. You let your head fall back as he placed open-mouthed kisses from your jaw to your collarbone, spreading goosebumps over your entire body.You closed your eyes and let your fingers tangle into his dark locks, pressing him in closer.

You had to let go of your reservations. You couldn’t overthink this. You’d never see him again. No one would ever know, but the two of you, and you didn’t even know each other’s names. If you were going to do this at any time in any place with anyone, then you’d picked the perfect time, place, and person. The bathroom was one of the cleanest you’d ever been in, you were far from everyone that you knew, and you’d most definitely never happen across this particular stranger again. There are over seven billion people in the world after all, you told yourself.

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t feel comfortable,” he rasped as he pulled away, noticing that you were a little distant. You blinked your eyes open to look up at him and swallowed as you were struck again by the intensity of his brown eyes. You shook your head.

“I want to,” you replied with conviction.

“Would you be more comfortable if we were in my room?” he questioned. You looked around the bathroom and nodded sheepishly. It didn’t matter what you told yourself, you’d rather be somewhere a little more private. The door was locked, but people would know exactly what the two of you had been up to when you finally exited. That was only if someone didn’t try the handle only to find the door locked and then go straight to management, who would unlock the door and put everyone in a very awkward situation. He nodded and helped you down from the counter.

He grabbed your hand as you exited the bathroom and you kept your eyes to the floor, trying not to make eye contact with any of the other restaurant patrons.

In the elevator, you pulled him in for another kiss after he’d pressed the button and the doors had closed. He backed you into the corner and you looped your arms around his neck, desperately trying to get closer to him. When the elevator chimed and the doors began to open, the two of you pulled apart and he lead you down the corridor to a room at the far end.

As soon as you were in the room, you found yourself pressed against the door with your arms around his neck and your fingers tangled in his hair as he kissed you again. Your bag was tossed carelessly to the floor. His hands dropped to the backs of your thighs and he lifted you with very little effort to carry you to the bedroom.

“Is this better, Princess?” he asked as he detached his lips from yours and set you down on the bedroom floor. You nodded as you shivered. “Good.”

His hands fell to your waist as he kissed you again, his thumbs rubbing circles over the fabric of your dress that you were ready to be rid of. You pushed his T-shirt up as far as it would go, your fingers roaming across the hard planes of his stomach until they reached his chest. He pulled away and tugged the dark shirt over his head to toss it into a random corner of the room. Your dress was the next item of clothing to disappear as you pulled away from him to wiggle out of it until it fell from your hips.

“You’re gorgeous,” he murmured before pressing his lips to yours and walking you toward the bed. One of his hands moved up your side, his thumb tracing over the side of your breast and then he let you go and you were falling backwards onto the bed. You stared up at him as he toed off his sneakers and socks and stripped out of his dark blue jeans. You followed his lead by pulling off your heels and tossing them onto the floor next to his discarded clothing. His dark eyes met yours and he leaned in before quietly asking, “Are you still okay with this?”

“Absolutely,” you breathed out as you admired his bare torso and scooted backwards up the bed. He chuckled and followed quickly. This time you took charge and flipped your positions so that you were over top of him. His hands settled on your hips, but then moved up to palm your breasts as you leaned down to kiss him. Then you were back where you’d started, his hot breath mingling with yours between kisses, your hands roaming over each other’s bodies, craving more, trying to get closer. There was no space between you anymore. All of your weight was on him and then he was over top of you again, pulling away to catch his breath and pull your underwear down your legs.

As soon as they were discarded, his hand dipped down between your legs. His middle finger slipped through your folds to gather some of the moisture and then slid back up to swirl around your clit. You gasped and pressed yourself up into his hand. He replaced his middle finger with his thumb as he plunged a finger into your core. He added a second a moment later and began pumping them in and out of you, while his tongue replaced his thumb on your clit.

You curled your fingers into his dark locks and tugged, pleading for more. He picked up the pace, curling his fingers against your g-spot as he withdrew them until your body was arching into him and your were screaming. He lapped up everything that you released and swiped the back of his hand across lips and stubbled chin to rid them of the remaining moisture as he got of the bed and picked his jeans up from the floor, pulling a condom from one of the pockets.

You shivered in anticipation as he pumped himself a few times and then rolled on the condom. He crawled over you, pressing a warm kiss to your lips. You could taste yourself on his lips and pulled away.

“You ready?” he asked, searching your eyes for any signs of doubt. You nodded, but he asked again just to be sure. “You still want to?”

“Hell yes,” you breathed out, pulling him into another kiss as he ran his tip through your folds to gather the remaining moisture before plunging into you. You both broke the kiss as you moaned, your hands moving to his back to cling to him as he began to thrust.

“Fuck, baby, you feel so good,” he breathed out, moving his lips to your neck to nip at the skin there and he groaned in response to all of your moans. His powerful thrusts never slowed, if anything his pace was gradually increasing.

“Please don’t stop,” you begged as he panted into your ear.

“I wouldn’t dream of it, sweetheart,” he chuckled, groaning as your nails dug into his back.

He slipped a hand between your bodies and pressed his fingers to your clit, his calloused fingers rubbing circles around it until you came again, your body arching into his as you let out a low drawn out moan. He followed with a grunt, his eyebrows drawn together in concentration.

“Holy shit,” he breathed as he collapsed next to you, his chest rising and falling rapidly.

“Yeah,” you agreed.

* * *

 

The following morning, there was no walk of shame back to your hotel room two floors below. You’d done something that you’d thought was impossible. You’d had a one night stand with the hottest man that you had ever met and it had been amazing. You didn’t even care that he’d left without saying goodbye or leaving a note. You didn’t even care that you still had no idea what his name was. You were on cloud nine. This was going to be a great trip. You just had to keep making good decisions that you wouldn’t normally make. You just needed to go out and have some fun.

As you pushed the door open and closed it behind yourself, the smell of crepes and a fresh omelet caught your attention. You spun around to find the meal setting on the coffee table in the center of the room. You looked around, but found no one else so you took a seat on the sofa. There was a note between the two dishes and a cup of orange juice.

_Thanks for last night. And this morning. This is on me. Happy birthday._

You stared at the note as you took a sip of orange juice and then stuffed a bite of the crepe into your mouth, closing your eyes and moaning at the wonderful taste of the strawberries and the cream and the pastry as it all melted together in your mouth. He had no idea how much the food meant to you. He was a literal dream come true. The past eight hours had been the best time you’d had in who knew how long and to think it had all started with you complaining to the man sitting next to you at the bar that work trips on your birthday sucked. And the fates would have it that he was working on his birthday as well-although his was later in the week. In your slightly intoxicated state, you’d had a boost in confidence and offered to make his birthday a little better.

Your day couldn’t get any better.

Little did you know that that fact inevitably meant that it could only get worse. Which it did. Forty-five minutes later when you got into the car that was there to pick you up and found myself being bound, gagged, and blindfolded by a huge creepy guy, who then proceeded to take turns so fast that you were slung into the door.

* * *

 

“Where is the assassin?” questioned your kidnapper as he tugged the blindfold from your head and the gag from your mouth. You stared blankly at him.

“Um, I think you have the wrong girl,” you said, glancing around the room to find two other equally terrifying men.

“We saw you with him last night!” snapped the kidnapper.

“Look, I have no idea who you’re talking about, so could you just let me go?” you questioned. The man sighed and motioned for one of the other men to move forward. You tensed, preparing for the torture that you were sure that you were about to endure, but instead, he held out a picture. It was clearly of you and the man with you was most definitely the hottie that you’d thought was a dream come true. Obviously, you’d been wrong about him.

“Are you kidding me? Why? Why is this my life?” You shouted. Of course, you would pick the only guy in the bar that had ties to people that could kill you. The men exchanged a look and the leader shrugged.

“We just want to know where he is,” explained the leader.

“Look, oh god, I can’t believe I’m saying this, I literally just hooked up with that guy. That’s the first time I’ve ever seen him in my whole life. I don’t even know his name, okay?” You clarified, your face heating up in embarrassment. “Don’t know the guy at all.”

“So,” stated the leader, turning to his men. “I say we use her as bait. The assassin won’t harm an innocent, directly or indirectly. He’ll come for her, especially since he’ll know he’s at fault.”

“Look, that guy is long gone,” You warned, drawing the attention of their leader. “He was gone before I woke up this morning. I really think that you should just let me go.”

“This is the closest we’ve been to him in months, Dorian,” pointed out the third man that hadn’t spoken yet. The leader nodded and looked to the second man.

“Joseph, get in contact with the assassin. Let him know that we have the girl,” ordered Dorian. Joseph nodded and disappeared out of a side door.

“I think you’re wasting your time,” You argued. “You should just go after him.”

Dorian nodded to the third man, who tied your blindfold back on and then the room was silent.

* * *

 

“Hey, you okay?” questioned a familiar voice, you couldn’t forget it. It was the same husky voice that had been in your ear the night before. It belonged to the man who’d gotten you wrapped up in this mess in the first place. The same man that only a few hours earlier, you’d thought was a dream come true.

He fumbled with the knot at the back of your blindfold for a moment before it finally fell away. Then he pulled the fabric from your mouth before crouching in front of you. “Are you okay?”

“Who the hell are you?” you snapped as he scanned your body for signs of injury. His brown gaze flicked up to meet yours.

“I can’t tell you that, but I’m the good guy. That’s all you need to know,” he replied. “Now, I need to know if you’re injured at all.”

You shook your head and he nodded before cutting away the ropes that held you to the chair.

“Where are those guys?” you questioned, rubbing at your red wrists.

“You don’t need to worry about them,” he responded, standing in front of you and holding out a hand to help you to your feet.

“Because you killed them?” you asked, trying to keep up with him as he made his way to a door. He paused, causing you to almost walk into him, and looked down at you.

“Yeah, are you done with the questions?”

“Who do you work for?”

“That’s confidential.”

“Well, you got me into this mess and I think that I deserve some answers,” you replied, moving in front of him and blocking his path.

“I also got you out of the mess, so I think we’re even,” he replied. You folded your arms over your chest and he gently placed his hands on your shoulders and moved you to the side. “Now I’ve got a job to finish. I’ll take you to the hospital, but that’s where we part.”

True to his word, he dropped you off at the hospital and then he disappeared forever.


End file.
